


【卡带】不完美求婚（ABO）

by 1xianggou1



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xianggou1/pseuds/1xianggou1





	【卡带】不完美求婚（ABO）

听说世界上百分之八十的爱情都登场于青葱校园时光，消逝于名为长大成熟分道扬镳的那阵妖风里并最终以结婚的方式收场于同学会。  
宇智波带土还不信。  
收到野原琳寄给他的邀请函时，他正为运往海外的那批货始终无法拿到政府批准文书的破事忙得焦头烂额，他精心准备的贿赂被原封不动打了回来，包括屡试不爽的上门威胁也没起到任何积极作用。这个人，软硬不吃，据手底下的员工说是木叶新上任的官员，办事严格按照规定走流程，死板得很。宇智波带土只好强压着火气亲自给去了电话，才交流了一个来回就气得浑身战栗，对方连秘书都嚣张得要翻天，冰冷机械的口吻怎么听都带着股嘲讽味，她说，哦，宇智波带土先生我知道您，我们头儿说了，让你有什么事两天后当面和他讲，在此之前他是不会接您电话的。宇智波带土的眉毛跳了一下，心里顿时升起不妙的预感，他说你们头儿是谁啊？  
“旗木卡卡西。”  
……  
操他妈的旗木卡卡西。宇智波带土对这个名字有生理性条件反射，一拳砸在墙上连痛都没时间去感受，赶紧发了条短信问野原琳那个同学会卡卡西是不是也要去。  
对方秒回：对呀，带土也要来哦。我很期待你们和好呢。并配了个笑脸表情。  
他本来是无意凑这个热闹的，当年他和卡卡西分手闹得很不愉快也特别难看，当着一群老同学的面什么难听的话都说尽了，还抱在一起痛打了一架，卡卡西那优等生的拳脚软得完全不够看，带土提着他的领子直接给压在酒桌上，拳头距离对方鼻尖还有一公分的时候他就收回了力道，但在此之前，卡卡西对他使用了信息素。白兰花的气息充斥在鼻间，却与平日里的温柔无关，粗暴又冷冽地瓦解他的身体，带土难以置信地瞪着卡卡西，他从小到大还没被人这样欺负和侮辱过，气极了竟给逼出了几滴眼泪。  
可他妈的太丢人了。  
宇智波带土甩掉指缝间粘稠的血珠，想到又要面对那群见证他当众哭鼻子的老同学，说没有心理障碍是假的。  
他没料到卡卡西居然这么记仇，事情都过去快10年了，他还要挡在自己面前找不痛快。凭什么啊？好吧他承认瞒着对方堕胎是自己不对，但21岁的他带着为了爱情不顾一切的劲头被标记，身为宇智波家族的继承人在外面怀了孩子被家里的斑老爷子发现差点给拿铁棍打断腿，引产痛得他死去活来，解绑又痛得他死去活来，并且被医生严重警告三年内不能有alpha伴侣。宇智波带土都忍过来了，就算是惩罚他说谎，也早该够本了。  
他旗木卡卡西凭什么趾高气扬地冷眼站在那里提醒他过去的不堪，无声指责他犯下的错误，还揭他伤疤。  
他知道个屁！好像孩子没了就他卡卡西一个人难受似的。  
和好，宇智波带土不信。  
他信他会把旗木卡卡西按倒在地板上猛揍一顿。  
……  
多年后再次见到宇智波带土，旗木卡卡西的内心并没有他自以为的那样淡定，就是装得挺淡定。  
他俩隔着人群各自应酬周围的旧友，视线却都不约而同地黏在对方身上，目光不经意就来个碰撞，滚烫灼热得眼睛都发痛。  
旗木卡卡西卡卡西从小就是个沉得住气的人，在官场摸爬滚打得久了，如今对耐心的运用越发炉火纯青，钓人胃口的事他最擅长，静音评价他人模狗样地往那儿一戳笑得跟个打算干坏事的老狐狸似的，红豆则纠正她说明明是黄鼠狼，并在得知他今晚的计划后毫不留情面地翻了个白眼，又补了句：一股恶臭。  
旗木卡卡西没有反驳，他可不就等着宇智波带土上钩呢吗，然后他也确实要干点坏事。  
等了不到半小时，酒杯里的龙舌兰还没空。  
他的初恋男友果然如他所料端朝他走过来了，才几步路的距离，耳边分明是鼎沸的人声与激昂的音乐，卡卡西却听见炮火的轰鸣伴随硝烟的味道，宇智波带土身着黑色长款风衣，内里搭着件低领深灰衬衫，十字项链流畅地落在他苍白而性感的锁骨上，他戴着单边耳钉，灯光下那颗黑钻石亮得就快及得上他的眼睛，但少了点生动的野性和锋利，他是踏着他们爱情的废墟而来，抱着必死的决心，来赴与他命中注定的一战。  
“好久不见了。”卡卡西上前迎了一步，低下头在他耳畔用带着点醉意的声音叫他名字。“带土。”  
“你扣我的货？”宇智波带土懒得跟他寒暄叙旧，对于男生来说过分秀气的眉毛弯出一个浅弧，顶着卡卡西的视线质问道。“理由。”  
“因为宇智波社长给的好处不够有诚意啊。”卡卡西笑道。  
“哦？”看他揣着副正人君子的模样故意说这话，宇智波带土也来劲了。“那旗木官员喜欢什么？当面告诉我，我好回去准备。”  
“我看你就不错。”卡卡西的指尖轻点在宇智波带土肩头，眼里漾着层薄薄的笑意，“以身相许呗。”  
明显的玩笑话，偏偏他语气还挺认真。  
宇智波带土端起手臂好整以暇地看他还能玩出什么花样，不怒反笑。“行啊。”  
……  
玩得稍微过火了。  
宇智波带土冰凉的指骨攀上他的后颈时，卡卡西倒有点没底了，眼前仍是当年与他刚交往时18岁少年的五官，只是不再略显稚嫩，一种狠戾又火辣的气质笼罩着他的眉眼，简直好看得要了命。  
带土的吐息缠绕着他的皮肤，很克制的那种热，仔细去闻便能捕捉到他极力隐藏的味道，奶油香的信息素，仅一点就甜腻入骨。卡卡西被逼得退了一步，对方鼻梁线条凌厉而干脆地截断他的视线，作为短暂的缓冲，他的角度只够能看到对方下巴扬起后形状漂亮的喉结，然后是没顶的漆黑，与发根被拉扯的刺痛。  
带土的吻来得很突然，牙齿狠狠撞上他的嘴唇，混着血腥气在他的口腔里攻城略地，活像一头饥饿的野兽在撕扯他的猎物。旗木卡卡西顺势揽住他的腰，把人圈紧了些，宇智波带土没什么技巧，单纯就是在报复和发泄，分开的时候俩人都有点喘，宇智波带土用手背蹭掉滑出嘴角的唾液，看向他的眼神特别带感，轻蔑不屑又有点不自知的勾引，卡卡西登时就觉得收不住了。  
“开个房吧。”路过的御手洗红豆觉得这简直没眼看，好心把她的房卡拍上卡卡西胸口，一指电梯。“楼上就是。”  
天雷勾上地火的俩人此刻也顾不得什么廉耻之心了，急急对视了一眼就互相拉扯着进了电梯。  
到了指定楼层，卡卡西拿着房卡先走了出去，宇智波带土则没动。  
“不是吧宇智波社长。”卡卡西回过身，颇感无奈地看着带土，声音被欲望烧得都有点嘶哑。“都这个时候了。”  
宇智波带土一手把着电梯门，一手插进口袋，眯起眼睛问他：“你说话算数吗？”  
敢情还惦记那个事儿呢。旗木卡卡西赶紧拖着带土的手腕把人从电梯里给拽出来，拍板政府公文从来没像今天这么有效率。“当然算了。”  
……  
世事无常。  
裤子都脱了，他和旗木卡卡西汗津津也乱糟糟地纠缠在地板上，宇智波带土终于想起自己前天豪迈的宣言。  
—他要把旗木卡卡西按倒在地板上猛揍一顿—  
“你不专心啊宇智波社长。”旗木卡卡西从他的肩窝里抬起头，嘴唇还沾着他肌肤的温度就在他鼻尖落下一吻，“想什么呢？”  
“你确定你想知道？”宇智波带土把半阖的眼睛稍微睁大了点，瞳孔里洇着舒缓而慵懒的黑。  
旗木卡卡西将手掌搭在宇智波带土的嘴唇上，温暖柔软的触感让他的指尖有些痒。“先让我猜猜。”  
张口咬住那修长得恰到好处的手指，舌尖舔过他的指根和指腹，宇智波带土含混地发出“随你便”的音节，将目光偏转到另一侧。  
“想着待会怎么揍我呢吧。”卡卡西拨弄着带土濡湿的短发，喉咙深处勾出一尾低哑的嗓音，已经没入带土体内的东西不安分地动了动，像个小惩罚。  
“啧。” 宇智波带土勾过卡卡西的脖子，目光肆无忌惮地在他脸上逡巡。心想这张脸真是要有多好看就有多气人。然后他突然抬起一条腿猛地踹向卡卡西胸口，被对方稳稳地把脚踝抓在半空中。  
“你猜的还真准。”  
……  
和宇智波带土做爱从来不是件容易的事。  
作为他曾经的alpha伴侣，卡卡西认为自己有分量十足的发言权。  
一般来讲omega的代名词都是敏感，乖顺，娇弱这类的形容，所以那只是一般的omega，不是宇智波带土。  
他未来的omega是只难驯的猎豹。  
卡卡西将宇智波带土的一条腿架上肩膀，手心下握住的肌肉紧实又炙热，他顺着膝盖一路摸去，按着对方的腿根直冲到最深处。  
宇智波带土被顶得几乎支撑不住，扒着床腿直晃，嘴上却不饶人。“卡卡西你……行不行了。”他的呼吸有点乱，眼睛亮得惊人。“再……快点。”  
兴致真好。卡卡西唇角一勾，有求必应地加快了速度，带土湿软的内壁由于纷至的快感而越绞越紧，最后甚至放荡地抬高臀部，要把卡卡西楔进自己体内再不放出去。  
“宇智波社长这是憋多久了？”他捏了捏带土浑圆的屁股，让他放松。  
“你……啊！”措不及防地被顶到敏感点，宇智波带土漏出一声很毁形象的呻吟，那黏腻的叫声被卡卡西一点不落地听了去，哪怕如今宇智波带土的脸皮比当年厚了十倍不止，仍是觉得面子上挂不住。他用手背遮住眼睛，声音像个溺水的人。“废话真多。”  
卡卡西的情况也不见得就有他表现得那般游刃有余，他刚进到宇智波带土身体里那会儿仿佛一下子就被拉回了遥远的少年时代，给那股新鲜滚烫的熨帖冲击得每个细胞都刻骨铭心地感到快活，只想用尽毕生气力把身下的人揉进骨血化作一团，对自己发誓说这辈子就非他不可。  
他说到过，但没做到。  
那时候太年轻了，没有想过带土一个人去医院打掉孩子时需要怎样的勇气，也没有想过带土解除AO绑定时经历过怎样歇斯底里的绝望。  
他只是觉得这个人任性，绝情，不可理喻。他既然不要他，那他也可以不要他。  
因为他们好像可以为了彼此的骄傲而放弃爱情。  
而等他鼓起勇气兑现诺言时，他们之间已经隔了十年光阴。  
“带土。”  
被唤了名字的那个，手臂筋疲力尽地从脸上滑落，他的睫毛轻颤，眼睛里潮湿的雾气荡尽，这十年光阴都在他眸底一闪而逝。  
卡卡西在高潮来临的前一刻抓住对方的手，银色的圆环被夹在十指紧扣的两掌之间。  
他的喉咙里涌着涩意，曾经自以为是的聪明让他看起来像个傻瓜，因为他居然不要他。  
“我下次可以重新标记你吗。”

……  
硌着手心的硬物让宇智波带土心里一惊。  
卡卡西的话还伴随着性事的余韵徘徊在耳边，宇智波带土本来有点迷糊，张开手掌看了一眼，瞳孔倏地一缩，整个人顿时清醒了，  
“他妈的卡卡西你敢！”宇智波带土这才理解对方说了什么，瞬间展开全身防御，手脚并用地从他身边逃开，刚站起来时腿一软又要跪倒，被卡卡西扶了一把，连忙甩掉他的手，自己扒着床边慢慢挪腾。  
“我操你……”宇智波带土简直难以置信地瞪着卡卡西，屈辱的记忆一点点占据他的大脑，令他短暂地失语。他栽一次已经倒霉透顶了，说什么也不能重蹈覆辙。  
旗木卡卡西沉默地看着带土发作，强忍住把人捞进怀里抱住的冲动，指甲都几乎嵌进肉里。  
过了一会儿，宇智波带土才想起攥在手里的戒指，他把它举在眼前，表情明灭不定，最后对着空气短促地笑了一声。  
“居然还敢说要标记我。”  
银质金属与地板撞击的声音很快被拳头砸在肉体上的闷响盖过，宇智波带土扑过去的时候很难说带着理智，他居高临下地跪坐在卡卡西身上，指骨阵阵钝痛，嗓子哑得快不能听，“有种你再用信息素阻止我啊！！”  
“不会了。”卡卡西艰难地转过被打得歪向一边的头，目光直直落进带土眼睛里，认真地说。“以后都不会了。”他的右脸肉眼可见地肿起，却仍保有一份令人失神的英俊。  
宇智波带土张了张嘴还想说些什么，他想告诉卡卡西那孩子他根本留不住，想告诉他解绑手术有多痛，想咬牙切齿地告诉他卡卡西你可真是个混蛋，世界上所有小情侣的烦恼在当时都沉重得窒息，事过境迁后却觉得仿佛一个拥抱就能抚平伤痛。  
当年他们对一切温情脉脉的举动感到抗拒，连上床这件事都又激烈又疼痛，一条被单，一台风扇，在整个夏日的蝉鸣里就能至死方休。  
21岁的宇智波带土总是伤痕累累地坐在床边抽烟，而20岁的旗木卡卡西最多只会搂过他的肩膀扳着他的脸与他共享清晨第一支万宝路的味道。  
“对不起。”他支起身子，笨拙而生疏地抱住宇智波带土。他想把这句话重复很多遍，说满十年的分量他可能要预支这一辈子，但他很确定那就是他要的。“我不想和你分手，带土。”  
“那你到底想怎样啊，卡卡西。”宇智波带土觉得可真他妈累啊，腿痛，腰酸，心脏跳得还很快，他等卡卡西的道歉等了那么久，真正等到了却发现对不起的后面一句才是自己最想听的。  
“我想和你结婚。”  
哦不，这一句才是。  
宇智波带土差点就下意识回了个“好啊。”，音节在舌尖强行拐了个弯，变成了：“哈。”  
他觉得自己可真没长进，为什么这么多年过去了他还喜欢同一个人喜欢得要死要活。  
“你是我第一个omega，也是唯一一个，和你分手后我没有再找过伴侣了。”  
以前他怎么没发现卡卡西还有说这种话的天赋，还越说越来劲了。  
得意什么啊。  
“谁不是啊！”  
意识到自己说错话时已经晚了，宇智波带土赶紧挣开对方的怀抱，而卡卡西的目光早就留意到他眼眶里的局促，唇梢微翘，一个小小的弧度就勾得宇智波带土胸中肿胀。  
“你相信我好不好？”  
该死的，笑得那么犯规，根本演不下去。  
宇智波带土几不可察地把头埋进他肩膀里蹭了蹭。  
旗木卡卡西轻笑着揉乱他的黑发。  
“这次你就别哭了吧。”  
“……滚！”  
……


End file.
